


The mark

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the ask Could you do a alpha!demon!dean× omega!reader. Where with the mark of Kane he's really mean so he break up with her, but he's marked her so like it's a mess. (Kinda got this idea off the song demons by Imagine Dragons ) I loved it thanks for the ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mark

"Dean please?" y/n whimpered into the phone. "Dean please I need you...I love you." Waiting she heard a chuckle from the other side. "But I don't need you...y/n. I don't want you anymore... really I can't see why I ever would have." After that the phone wet dead. Hearing that leave his mouth made y/n sink to her knees in the room she once shared with Dean, her alpha.  
The next morning Sam found her laying on the floor in the corner of the room. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her hair a mess around her and her body shaking. It hurt him to see his sister in law so broken, even more so by the man that was supposed to take care of her. Helping her up he led her to the bathroom handing her a towel and some of Dean's clothes. At least if she had something with his scent on it maybe it would help her.  
Y/n was an omega, she needed Dean her alpha. It was almost that time of the month. Her heat was only a couple weeks away and he wasn't there to help her through it. Getting in the shower y/n let the hot water help with the pain she was feeling. Her body hurt and ached without the touch of her alpha. Dean had been gone for over two weeks now. It had taken y/n days to get up with him and when she did, she wished she hadn't. Stepping out she dressed and walked into the room to see a tray of food sitting on the bed.  
Grunting and Groaning Dean looked down at the woman under him, a beta. She worked in the bar and Dean had made it a regular thing to take her to bed. When he was done he rolled off of her and looked up at the ceiling. Holding in a wince of pain at the burning feeling in his neck. He knew it was y/n. The pain was where her claiming mark was. It was strange he could feel the mark pushing him away from her, but him himself it hurt him to be away from her. Looking up Crowley walked in, imminently complaining about what they had done in his bed.  
Sam had done it he watched as the last part of the cure was done. His brother would be human again. Seeing him wake up he looked him over. "Sammy?" Walking over to him he helped Dean off of the floor instantly pulling him into a hug.  
Cleaning up Dean made the longest walk of his life, the walk to his mate.Going into the room he found y/n asleep on the bed. She had lost weight since the last time he saw her. Hearing her whimper in her sleep he hurried over to her. "y/n, y/n baby it's okay." Y/n jumped up as she heard a voice in the room but couldn't believe her eyes. "De...dean?" Reaching out for her she flinched away from him and felt tears run down her face. "Y/n please baby?" he said as his lip trembled and a tear rolled down his face. "You left me... you said you didn't want me... that you don't love me." Seeing y/n cry made Dean's heart break and again he tried to reach out to hold her.  
Feeling his hands on her she couldn't help but feel the pain in her bones go away. Dean pulled her into his lap and rocked her as she cried. Laying down he pulled her with him to lay on the bed. Pulling the covers up over them he felt her relax and cuddle into his side. It would be a while until they were the same again. He had messed up bad and now he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her, his omega, his love.


End file.
